<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sandstorm by WolfyQu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956893">The Sandstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQu/pseuds/WolfyQu'>WolfyQu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>For Honor (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Prior, F/M, Original Character(s), Sieges, War, Wu-lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQu/pseuds/WolfyQu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wu-lin's first siege on the walled city</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Element Of Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is literally my first Work like ever, so don't be surprised if it isn't all that great :)</p><p>Also Korrineth Is what I named the Walled city breach map, wasn't sure if it had an official name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The day is as humid as ever in the great Walled city of Korrineth otherwise known as the city of sand, the people rowdy and guards dying of boredom, An average day within the city walls thanks to its location, to far south to be of any interest to either the samurai and certainly not the vikings. Which would prove to be a blessing and a curse for the inhabitants of Korrineth.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Hendrik, A gruffy old fella once apart of the well respected Order of the Holy Balaur, but since its sudden turn in morals to suit the warlord Apollyon's needs Hendrik found himself defecting, in an attempt to evade the orders swift yet brutal justice, Hendrik found himself here, the bottom of the barrel, Korrineth. On paper it sounded great, away from the war, Strong walls to keep bandits out and the people safe, yet the real threat laid inside the walls. Smuggler's haven it had been come to be know as. Thanks to its distance from Ashfield it was out of touch with the government and high ranking officials in the big cities which is why it was so appealing for the scum and villainy of this decaying world, The few authority figures were treated well by the ever present Thieves guild who made Korrineth their home, However Hendrik could not be bought like the rest of the guards.</p><p> </p><p>No no Hendrik still kept his old orders teaching at heart <em>"</em><em>Protect those who are unable to protect themselves"  </em>So he adopted a more of a freelance lawbringer style of work, Considering no lawbringers could be spent all the way down here anyway, to busy with the war. Of Course this drew a lot of attention most people hated him but on the other hand a small number of folk felt safer at night knowing Hendrik was around, as well as the city's leader Commander Dawn, He was a proud man who was assigned Korrineth years ago and God did he love this wreck of a city. But he was not a foolish man despite public opinion he could see right through all the corruption in his garrison but there was little he could do alone.</p><p>However petty thievery and smuggling was going to be the least of Korrineth's problems.</p><p>"I hate this fucking city" Hendrik growls to himself, burning up in all the heat even though he insisted on wearing full armour during all times of the day, Which consisted of a cuirass of chainmail underneath an already padded jacket as well as a shroud to cover his head in true Black prior fashion, and to his left a Kite shield its seen its fair share of use but still gets the job done, and to his right a Bastard sword his personal favorite being so light and flexible during a fight which you needed to be in this city. Hendriks paranoia was not unfounded Korrineth was known for its rough streets and being prepared all the time has served Hendriks well during his stay, being the only lawman in the city with a backbone but a target on your back, A big one, Gods did he have the scars to prove it, All he hoped was to get through the day without any trouble however trouble always found its way to him, why would today be any different?</p><p> </p><p>"HENDRIK HENDRIK!" A scream that can be heard throughout the city, Hendrik gave a brief but calm look in the direction of the screams, It was Sky, and an air headed recruit who took a liking to Hendrik, Gods know why but she was probably Hendrik's Only true friend although that thought alone made him shudder in fear.</p><p>"COME QUICK WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" she yells sounding like she's about to pass out.</p><p>"Calm yourself Sky, take a breath and then tell me what's happened" he said in his usual carefree tone.</p><p>After taking a deep breath Sky continues "The monthly merchants just arrived and they say they were attacked on the road, not by bandits or raider but by a sandstorm"</p><p>Hendriks couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "A sandstorm?"</p><p>"Yes I know its sounds crazy but they have the wounds to prove it, as well as some of the caravans people didn't make it..."</p><p>"I see show me to these merchants I wish to have a chat"</p><p>Sky was no liar thats for sure, the caravans people lay wounded, beaten and battered. As much as it seemed like it the rest of Ashfield did not abandon us, we still receive a monthly caravan of supplies and goods from the capital, the journey was dangerous so they were always well protected to discourage bandits and raiders, which it did. This was either a very organized group or sky was right an army? would that even be possible, The Vikings are out of the question no way could make it all the way down here undetected nor could they stand the heat. The samurai however that was feasible, but why? Korrineth holds no strategic value whatsoever, and where does the sandstorm come into play?</p><p>"What happened out there?" attempting to sound as sympathetic as he possibly could.</p><p>"The men in the storm they th- one moment the it was clear and the next the storm was on top of us..."</p><p>"WHO, who attacked you, did you see what they were wearing? Any banners or flags?" Henriks inpactince starting to show.</p><p>"No no just one who killed my brother, he was half monkey..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have got to be kidding me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Half monkey?"</p><p>"I know how it seems but you have to believe me something out there and it's coming."</p><p>Hendrik still trying to process what the merchants are all saying, still trying to understand where they got army from? From the sounds of things it's just some spooked merchants after an attack from a local bandit group, As Hendrik starts heading back into town certain that to merchants are overreacting he hears a call from a watchmen on the walls</p><p>"SANDSTORM APPROACHING SEEK COVER."</p><p>"huh" he mutters to himself unable to deny his interested had been peaked.</p><p>So Hendrik climbed to walls to see the storm for himself, low and behold the storm was as mighty as described, small ones were common but THIS, well it looks like it kicked up half of the desert and it was coming this way, Sky soon arrives Hendrik atop the wall.</p><p>"WOW, thats quite a storm isn't it Hen'y"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gods I hate when she calls me that</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Should take a day or two to pass"</p><p>Sky's eyes begin to gleam "Two FULL days in the tavern, can't wait!"</p><p>Ever the pessimist Hendrik had to bring her back down to earth "You kidding Commander Dawn would still send you out in that"</p><p>They share a slight giggle together.</p><p>There moment is interrupted when they both hear something, A small hissing noise, It grows closer, Louder until...</p><p> </p><p>BOOM</p><p> </p><p>Silence...  Sweet Silence turns to a faint ringing noise, as Hendrik awakes from his quick nap, A little disoriented perhaps, but Hendrik knows what's going on to well.</p><p>A siege </p><p>Has he gathers his barings his thoughts turn to Sky, Where is she? As much as he would hate to admit it he was truly worried for the first time in years.</p><p>"SKY! where are you, you idiot." The desperation becoming all to clear.</p><p>"He-re *cough* *cough* right here."</p><p>A wave of relief immediately washed over Hendrik as she was fine at least physically, being blown back into the caldron room above the gate, quickly pulling her to her feet and making their way down to street level. Greeted by the masses screaming frantically trying to find out what was happening, the guards, shellshocked by the blast, they weren't trained for a sige hell nobody here was not even the Commander, Hendrik however was.</p><p>Hendrik felt his battle instincts kick in again after years, It felt good? </p><p>Regardless he began taking command of the defence spitting orders at anyone in his view.</p><p>"SKY! Go find to Commander Dawn, Warn him!"</p><p>"YOU! get me more men from the barracks, we need to reinforce the frontline.</p><p>"Yes-s sir!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sir? I like it, finally some respect</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Archers! Take position on the walls!"</p><p>"On It!"</p><p>Hendrik always liked to know his opponent before a battle however today he truly was fighting blind, as the sand storm creeped ever closer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hold The Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Wu-lin reveal themselves as the siege progresses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What's your plan Hendrik? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The city won't last a few hours under a proper siege</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Undermanned and undertrained </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if they could get a message to the capital, reinforcements would be days away</em>
</p><p><em>Perhaps</em> <em>we should surrender?</em></p><p>
  <em>Gods is it that hopeless already?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a quick survey of his surrounding Hendrik already knew the answer to that question. It only got worse as a loud war chant began to emerge from beyond the gate.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>The unmistakable sound of a ram making its way towards the gate.</p><p>
  <em>It's time to act</em>
</p><p>A piercing whistle escapes Hendriks mouth catching the attention of the troops "LISTEN UP, AND LISTEN GOOD, WE MAY BE OUTNUMBERED AND OUTMATCHED BUT WE, WE ARE THE PEOPLE OF KORRINETH, WHEN DID WE BOW TO ANY OUTSIDER!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's right, we don't bow to anyone!"</p><p> </p><p>"SO WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE START NOW?" Hendriks vocal cords now using all of its remaining energy.</p><p>Whatever he said it worked, The roar of the crowd was intoxicating, swords banging against shield in a unordered yet beautiful melody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where the hell was Sky and the Commander, now would be a good time to show</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"EVERYONE WITH ME NOW!" He ordered with a stern yet relaxed tone.</p><p>As the group formed a very rough attempt at a shield wall, however there was little time for corrections as the gate grew weary, and could topple at a moments notice. However Hendrik had to take a moment to admire his handiwork, it had been years since he had to rally a garrison, good to know he hasn't lost his touch. Everyone was eager even if a little too much they were anxious for a fight.</p><p>Each hit from the ram only grew their appetite.</p><p>However he was still unaware of what entirely was beyond the gate, the Chant he could hear didn't sound Latin nor Nordic, Japanese perhaps, no This was different, foreign even.</p><p>His thoughts swiftly interrupted by a familiar voice, Sky and Dawn rushing over, Sky still looking a little worse for wear from the earlier blast. Commander Dawn however was suited up in his finest regalia, if not a little flashy, it should keep him well protected.</p><p>"Hendrik, report" Dawn ordered clearly shaken at the scene he was witnessing.</p><p>"The enemy have a ram, the gate won't last much longer, they will be in here any minute now"</p><p>"Damn" Dawn whispers under his breath.</p><p>Sky softly speaks up to break the silence "So, what's the plan Commander"</p><p>"Um We hold the line, yes, until the last man if we have to"</p><p>Hendrik scoffs at the Commanders so called "plan"</p><p>Sky speaks up again "Perhaps we should use the Calduro-"</p><p>Her words cut off by the deafening thud of the gate, which has come crashing down in the wake of four figures standing ominously behind the sand kicked up by the gates impact. As they slowly walk forward revealing themselves from the curtain of sand and dust.</p><p>
  <em>Finally</em>
</p><p>Hendrik's anticipation was growing hungry, and he wasn't disappointed.</p><p>The first, a big man, wielding some sort of Glaive like weapon. A big weapon for such an old looking man, but with age comes experience, some would say thats a weapon in its own right.</p><p>The second, a more younger soldier, well armoured it seemed, Must be the leader, a curved sword?, thats a new one.</p><p>The third, a small even petite looking women, she doesn't look like she belongs on a battlefield, let alone at the head of a siege, and those weapons, Hooks? For disarming perhaps?</p><p>And finally the fourth, this must be the aforementioned "Monkey" who attacked the caravan, Clearly just a man in a mask, wielding a Stick or some sort of pole with no sharp edges, interesting choice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The wait was agonizing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why aren't they rushing us?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just watching, waiting...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik's thoughts cut short by a vigorous warcry let loose by the four figures in front of him, as they began to rush the front line with a horde of soldiers at their backs.</p><p>Breathing intensifies and shields brace before the advancing assault.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah yes the clash of shields, an unforgettable sound, music to Hendrik's ears</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik was trained for this, he can hold a line, his comrades though? Already bucking under the pressure from the unrelenting advance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not good</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Korrineth guards getting picked off by the second, mere prey for the Trained warriors facing them.</p><p> </p><p>Commander Dawn begins issuing orders "This isnt working, FALL BACK!"</p><p>"NO we retreat now, we lose the city!" Hendrik objects </p><p>"HENDRIK I WILL NOT LOSE MORE MEN TO THIS PATHETIC ATTEMPT FOR A DEFENSE!"</p><p>Taken back by Dawn's unusual dominating tone, Hendrik concedes to Dawns request, regrettably. </p><p> </p><p>As the shield wall falls back, it also disabands. The gate now a clear path for the unknown forces that lay beyond.</p><p>Soldiers from either side begin to spread out in the courtyard, seeking targets for their blades.</p><p>Hendrik is no different, getting the attention of the armoured monkey prepared to avenge the merchants deaths.</p><p>The monkey responds with a simple head tilt to Hendrik's direction.</p><p>Hendrik raises his shield to a full block stance as he advances, caution was the key against an unknown threat.</p><p>His pole brandishing foe for enters what Hendrik can only assume to be a fighting stance, his stick pointing directly towards him.</p><p>As fights begin to commence all over the courtyard, Hendrik inches ever closer to his masked adversary, as the monkey gives way to a simple taunt with his hand, beckoning to make his first move.</p><p> </p><p>Who was Hendrik to disappoint, throwing a simple left slash in the direction of his rival, in an attempt to grasp his fighting style. A decision he comes to swiftly regret, With much haste the monkey defelects Hendriks blade to the side not before throwing an attack back his way clubbing his shoulder in the process.</p><p> </p><p><em>Such power in his attacks,</em> <em>yet so swift</em></p><p> </p><p>Somewhat taken back by the retaliation Hendrik returns to a defensive posture, just in time as a flurry of blows begin to assault his shield </p><p>Hendriks age beginning to get the better of him as his reactions worsen, jabs form the staff make way past the shield bruising Hendrik with every hit.</p><p>But he did not yield to the attacks, instead he simply breathed, in and out, waiting patiently for his time to strike.</p><p>The monkey grew in confidence, heaver strikes being thrown battering his shield.</p><p>Patience...</p><p>Patience...</p><p>NOW!, the Monkey made a simple mistake, he overextended, throwing to much of his weight and power into a single move, just as Hendrik predicted</p><p>"AD PROFUNDIS!" Crouching as low as he could, his opponent found himself falling across the shield as he lunged for an attack, to now be found flipping unto his back, helpless as he is confused. Hendrik takes this opportunity to swiftly dispatch of the masked man with a quick but sure slash to the throat.</p><p>
  <em>Gods, I haven't done that move in quite some time</em>
</p><p>As Hendrik recoved, he took in his surrounding for just a moment, Unfortunately not everyone was as successful as himself, The battle lost, Commander Dawn and Sky were holding their own, for the time being, As Hendrik moves in to assist them he cuts down two more soldiers allowing himself a better view of their uniforms. Purple outfits with the insignia of a dragon, Nothing he has seen before but whoever they were it seems that their intentions are to invade and conquer, Their mere presence could change the faction war forever.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys okay?" Hendrik asks inquisitively</p><p>Dawn speaks up immediately "Fine, but the battle is a loss, we must-" Dawns plan interrupted as he hacks down a soldier with his greatsword "we must retreat to the inner keep"</p><p>Hendrik nods in agreement </p><p>"What about you Sky?"</p><p>"I... I never knew combat would be this tiring..." her breath clearly taken away "But i'm good to go, whatever you need!"</p><p><em>How can she be so enthusiastic at a time like this</em>, <em>it's almost </em><em>impressive</em></p><p> </p><p>So the three, along with Dawns honor guard and any remaining soldiers they could gather, shamble backwards at a pace just fast enough to make ground but slow enough to hold theirs.</p><p>As they approach the inner keep gate scared warriors flee begin to break away form the group to seek safely within the keep quicker, a vital mistake, the opposing force grow too close. They won't be able to all make it inside the gates without the enemy following in close behind.</p><p>Dawn know what he had to do.</p><p>"HONOR GUARD TO ME!"</p><p>Dawn and his guard stand before the gate in a line protecting all those behind them.</p><p>"GET EVERYONE INSIDE WE WILL HOLD THE LINE!"</p><p>Hendrik began to grow with anger "What the hell are you doing Dawn!?"</p><p>"My duty"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This man and his stubborn pride</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik know he couldn't argue with him, but god damn it he had to try.</p><p>"It's your duty to survive with your people, lead them!" Hendrik now showing little too much emotion that he would like "This is your duty for your guards not you!"</p><p>"Im sorry Hendrik, but I can't just sacrifice my men just for my safety!" </p><p>"God damn it Dawn" Hendrik Grows with rage.</p><p>"Just go, I know you're a better leader than me, rally these people and survive!" Dawn says with a sincere tone.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik soon abandons his fickle attempt to stop his friend, scoffing under his breath as he retreats with the others through the gate.</p><p> </p><p>As the gate slams itself shut, Hendrik is left listening to one of his only friends die just beyond the gate, He had witnessed death before, many deaths in fact but this was different, this could break a man, the sound of unending, screams, steel clashing steel all before they gradually slow to a deafening silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Last Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was chilling, Hope faded with every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>The few soldiers who remained, Mourning in quiet prayer for their lost brothers and sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik stood up, immediately garnishing the attention of the troops, eagerly awaiting an inspiring speech in their hour of need.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't lie to you all, you don't deserve that, the city is lost and we will soon follow... I suggest making your peace and saying your goodbyes."</p><p> </p><p>without hesitation Sky interrupts Hendrik "He doesn't really mean that, the day can still be ours!" She glances at Hendrik "Right?"</p><p> </p><p>A small sigh escapes Hendrik "Im sorry Sky, we tried, best we can hope for are reinforcements from the capital avenging us when they retake the city."</p><p> </p><p>"Thats it! Reinforcements, we wait it out until the full MIGHT of the knight faction fall upon the city!"</p><p> </p><p>"SKY... they would be days away, I know it's hard to accept but a good warrior knows when they are outmatched and will go down fighting with honor."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least thats what Vortiger taught us in the order </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But... but.."</p><p>As Sky begins to plunge into tears Hendrik couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt and pity for the girl.</p><p>She was a good kid, she doesn't deserve an end like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey don't cry, its okay..." Hendrik was never good with 'emotions' </p><p>"you wanna know something Sky, you and Dawn are the only good company in this city, I know I don't tell you enough but... I really am lucky to know you..."</p><p>"Aww Heny, Really!"</p><p>Hendrik can't help but let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There she goes again </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do mean it but don't go getting sappy on me."</p><p>"Ha says you!" Sky embraces Hendrik for the first and most likely the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Before long the siege advances, as the ram begins knocking at the final gate, Hendrik prepares himself.</p><p> </p><p>One long breath, As he wanders towards the gate and positioning himself directly in front of it, soon joined by Sky at his side.</p><p>Absent of any words, soldiers and civilians alike take up arms and join the formation.</p><p>An aura of courage fills the air.</p><p>Men and women contempt with their end but are sure as hell not going let that stop them from putting up a fight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Respetable </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now was the time to prove themselves, if not to themselves, then to the Gods.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the gate fell, followed by screaming and chanting from these savage yet elegant warriors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The initial clash was rough but the formation held steady, it all seemed to be going to plan.</p><p>That was until Hendrik heard screaming from the backline of the group.</p><p> </p><p>A quick glance back showed the petite women from earlier, Invoking mayhem from the backline.</p><p>A skilled warrior no doubt, sneaking behind enemy lines alone, thats either bravery or plain stupidity.</p><p>Regardless, this was Hendriks fight.</p><p> </p><p>"SKY! Take over I'll be right back!"</p><p> </p><p>Without question she occupies his placement in the formation, full faith in her companion.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik emerges from the sea of soldiers, whistling to catch the attention of the undersized warrior.</p><p>She gives Hendrik a smirk, not a good one mind you.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik approaches, cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her blades look deadly, and it looks like she knows how to use them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eager to fight the girl lunges with such ferocity, taking Hendrik back, it's a small thing.</p><p>He recovers with grace and speed, striking back to discourage her from continuing her attack.</p><p>The girls agility proves to be addiquette foe however.</p><p>Hendrik Finds himself in the defensive posture again and decides it's time to push back.</p><p>As she throws her blade towards Hendrik, he counters with heavy bash to her chest.</p><p>Reeling from force of the bash Hendrik takes advantage of her stunned state, slashing at her arm, lightly grazing it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her lack of armour will be the death of her </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately it seems to just piss her off even more, become more enraged, Hacking and slashing at Hendrik's shield</p><p> </p><p><em> Perfect </em> </p><p> </p><p>Hendrik swipes at the girl from under his shield expecting an easy kill but is swiftly introduced to her mischievous hooked blades.</p><p>Hendrik immediately recognizes his mistake but it's too late to stop it, he watches on as she forceblly pushes his sword away from her and closes the distance between the two digging her bottom end of her blades deep into Hendrik's shoulder and neck.</p><p>She takes a step back gigging in her deception.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know you would be pretty cute if you weren't trying to kill me" Hendrik claims spitting blood at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>She Laughs once more and moves on Hendrik to finish him off.</p><p>Hendrik raises his blade anew, prepared this time.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik takes the offence this time lunging his blade above his shoulder and down at the girl, who swiftly dodges sticking Hendrik's leg with another stab wound</p><p>Unfazed by the damage he thrusts his shield sideways smashing against the girls head knocking her clean out.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing her off with a precise dig into the back of her neck as she lay unconscious on the ground.</p><p>Victory but at a cost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His neck wound was grave, nevertheless he stands strong above his fallen adversary.</p><p>Unfortunately for Hendrik there is no respite in war.</p><p> </p><p>The front line has been broken through.</p><p>Soldiers and civilians being cleaved in two like a scythe to wheat.</p><p> </p><p>Regrettable but predictable.</p><p> </p><p>Even Sky wasn't untouched by suffering, Bleeding from the leg and limping in bitter retreat.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Hendrik asks with a distressed tone.</p><p>"Yeah.. Ahh.. shit.." She grunts Clearly in visible discomfort. "Are you?" she notices Hendriks neck wound.</p><p>"Fine, it's no bother." Sky knows he's lying, it's obvious, but now's not the time to argue.</p><p> </p><p>For two more threats loomed over them.</p><p> </p><p>The old man and the general welding the curved blade.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the remaining survivors had fallen, Hendrik and sky remained, alone but still held firm.</p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed by their invaders, awaiting to be finished off like the rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why are they not attacking us?" Sky questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure..." Hendrik answered, curious himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before long the two enemy generals emerged and stood before them.</p><p>They begin speaking in their foreign language.</p><p>Soon the foot soldiers surrounding them, lower their weapons in response to the command given.</p><p>The general's then step forward presumably challenging the warriors who remain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do they want?" Sky asks once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it obvious, they want a fight. Two on two, can you handle that?" Hendrik replies, almost sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Of Course! You take the old one, I got this one." The girl says with such confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, just be careful with that ego, he's a talented warrior no doubt."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Each combatant shows a sign of respect with their weapons in a display of honor and readiness, and so before long the fight commences.</p><p> </p><p>Sky is first to make a move stabbing her sword towards her target, The man swiftly parries her advances, disposing of her blade And slashing at her shoulder in the process.</p><p>The old man springs into action as well swinging his pole-like weapon to the side clashing against the fortitude on Hendriks shield and immediately spinning his weapon round to attack from the other side, but is unsuccessful thanks to Hendriks impeccable defence.</p><p>Bashing the old man away with a counter attack, Hendrik turns his attention to Sky and her unfavourable conditions as she desperately fends on an unrelenting advance from her oppressor.</p><p>With no time wasted Hendrik launches himself at her aggressor, beating him back with his shield.</p><p>The exotic warrior Promptly pushes back with a palm strike to Hendriks chest, catching him off guard and increasing the severity of his already dire wounds.</p><p>Before Sky can intervene the other man his back on his feet and charging at Hendrick, She swiftly jumps at his side to protect his back for a clear attack being thrown for the top, when she goes to block it, the old man feints his advance and instead kicks Sky already injured leg, causing her to cry out in shrieking pain as she drops to her knees.</p><p>He then proceeds to steady his blade against Sky's neck and mutters something under his breath, A taunt? Kind words Commending her bravery? It doesn't matter now. Sky looks back with defeated eyes. Frozen in place, not by fear of death but rather the serenity of it, the lull of the dead is a calming one.</p><p>Before getting a word of her own she is swiftly put down with a clean cut decapitation.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik, still reeling from his recent injury, catches Sky's execution within the corner of his eye, driving him into a rage of tears and malice.</p><p>"SKY!... YOU BASTARDS WILL PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!"</p><p>With this newly found second wind Hendrik hurls his shield at the old man smashing against his face, knocking out a couple teeth along with it.</p><p>Not before long his gaze realigned with his original attacker, Striking him over and over and over.</p><p>The general keeps up pace blocking any advance thrown his way.</p><p>Hendrik's attacks are just not fast enough for his opponent, who his spinning around his in some sort of dance, mocking him perhaps.</p><p>But his patience is rewarded, as always, catching his agile foe mid dash and slashing his face with a delicate yet savage swing.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik returns to the old man to finish the job and avenge Sky. thats all that mattered to him at this point.</p><p>As the man gathers his bearing from his recent blunder, Hendrik shows no mercy, thrusting his blade through his chest and knocking it back out with his shield in one swift motion.</p><p> </p><p>Hendrik lets loose a small smirk.</p><p>Dropping his trusty sword and shield to ground.</p><p>And kneeling next to Sky's lifeless corpse.</p><p>With his wounds growing evermore, consuming his body with every passing second.</p><p>The General who remains despite his new face wound, shows respect to a fellow warrior.</p><p>Leaving Hendrik to succumb to his wounds in peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so the Wu-lin successfully besiege and take Korrineth "The walled city" in a battle that will change to balance of the faction war for years to come...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow that took longer than expected, But I enjoyed it just as much. </p><p>Thank you to you few people for checking this out, (Even if it's a little rough) that means a lot to me! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>